Caged
by Elithay
Summary: What would you do to get out of a cell that you don't know how you got into in the first place? ThomasxHarry slash


All right, so I've had this on my livejounal for forever and finally decided to look it over...and it looked like crap. I then cleaned it up a bit and am now sharing it with you guys. Hopefully it's ok and I don't get eaten from 'mature content'.

Pairing: ThomasxHarry

Warnings: Incest, language, frottage

Summary: What would you do to get out of a cell that you don't know how you got into in the first place?

Spoilers through 'White Night', though kind of insignificant.

On with the show! -crosses fingers-

xXx

Harry didn't know how this had happened. This was probably because he had been unconscious or incoherent for about a third of the time. That meant he had no idea how they had been captured, or where they were at all. The only thing he _did_ know was that he and Thomas were trapped in a cell. From the sounds coming from either side of them he guessed Michael, Marcone, Murphy and Molly had also been captured and restrained.

When Thomas discovered his half-brother was regaining consciousness for more than a few seconds at a time he came over to see how he was.

"Harry? How are you feeling?" he questioned.

"Me? Well, I'm feeling as good as I normally do after being beaten to a pulp and overusing my magic." Harry grumbled and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He had a feeling he had been bludgeoned with a blunt object sometime in the fray.

Thomas chuckled, "So that means you feel like shit?" At Harry's tentative nod he said, "Well, sorry, but I don't have any Tylenol on me."

Harry was about to reply when he was interrupted. "Dresden? You awake in there?" Murphy called from the cell on his right.

"Yeah, I'm alright. A bit banged up, but nothing that hasn't happened before." He replied as the room stopped spinning.

As soon as he had spoken there were multiple exclamations of either 'Harry!' or 'Dresden!' in what he thought was a relieved tone of voice.

"So how are we getting out this time?" Marcone asked from his left in a bored voice.

"The Lord will provide." Harry heard Michael retort from the same direction and grinned. Only him.

"No, seriously. What are we gonna do?" Molly asked, her voice indicating she was also on the left, with Murphy.

"I'm not sure yet, let me think about it for a bit." he called out and started looking around for weaknesses in the structure.

As he looked around he observed quite a few things. For one the place was quite secure. When he tried to feel it out with his magic he had found himself blocked. He couldn't seem to be able to pull up enough will to do anything of any significance. He had the feeling Molly had already felt around with her more subtle magics, but made a note to ask her later. He also noted that he _did _know where they were and, even if they were able to blast out a wall, the whole building would most likely collapse because the prison walls were also a main part of the support structure.

Even with all that looking grim and still not even knowing who the hell had captured them, or even why they were captured in the first place, the most concerning observation by far was Thomas. Harry could tell he was struggling to keep in his Hunger. He faintly recalled the other man using his vampiric strength quite a lot while he had been coherent. Thomas was faintly glowing, and though he hadn't started emitting pheromones Harry was still getting very worried. Harry had always thought the other man was handsome, even without him getting all vampiric. He knew that part of the appeal was him being of the White Court vampire variety, but he still couldn't keep his eyes off him.

"Harry? Any ideas yet?" Murphy's voice drifted over and he shook himself, dragging his gaze away from his half-brother.

'Half-brother, that's right!' Harry thought desperately to himself. 'He's of my blood, I shouldn't, _can't_ do _anything_ with him.' he continued, trying not to think of what 'anything' would entail.

"Harry?" this time the voice was more concerned. He realized he hadn't replied.

"Oh, uh, I know where we are." Harry said. "Ironically it's a couple blocks from where I live. Bad part is we can't blow ourselves out for two reasons. One, the cells make up a large part of the main structure, you know, the thing that keeps the building from collapsing; Two, they seem to have done something to make my magic go 'poof'."

"Darn, so it's not just me?" Molly said, making sure to watch her language, as her father was a couple cells over.

"Nope, sorry grasshopper. Not just you." Harry said, and became distracted again as Thomas began to pace the cell. "Are you alright?" he questioned.

Thomas started, not expecting anyone to talk to him. "I'm fine, just a little...hungry...is all. Nothing big." he said, avoiding Harry's eyes.

Harry knew he was lying, but ignored it for now. He was still trying to not think of his brother in the wrong way. "So, have you tested out the bars? Some of them look a little weak...?" he tried vainly to bring himself back to the situation.

"Nothing doing." Thomas said as he stopped pacing and shook his head. "I already tried as soon as I got here. I got a couple creaks, but nothing significant."

"Did you _really _try, or just use human strength?" Marcones condescending voice floated over from his cell.

Thomas did something between a scowl and an insulted look and said, "Of course I tried. I just don't have much left in me. I used most of my stores trying to save your sorry ass."

"Well excuse me! I'm not the one who decided my 'sorry ass' needed saving when, in my opinion, I certainly had the situation under control." Marcone shot back.

Thomas glared again, though the other man couldn't see and began to make another reply when Michael interrupted him.

"Gentlemen, we do not need to fight. What we _need _is a way out of this."

Harry raised an eyebrow when he recognized irritation and annoyance melting into Michael's tone. 'He must really be disgruntled to lose his cool like that.' Harry thought.

"If I just had a little more reserve left I could bend the bars." said Thomas.

"Yeah, and a lot of good that does it. We don't need 'if's' we need 'I can's." Harry said, now thoroughly disgusted at himself for managing to get into such a stupid situation.

"Can't you just...make more reserves?" Molly's voice sounded uncomfortable and Harry could tell she was probably blushing.

"What are you saying?" Harry demanded, though he was almost positive he knew what she was suggesting.

"Couldn't you two, just, you know." Harry knew she was definitely blushing by now. "Wouldn't that make it so he had enough power to break us out?"

Thomas was now staring at Harry, who was feeling exceedingly uncomfortable with the proceedings. He glanced up at Thomas and as soon as their eyes met he looked away. He normally wouldn't be afraid, or timid, to do a soulgaze with Thomas, but right now...no.

After a long time Harry was finally able to talk. There had been a very long uncomfortable silence and he was finally the one to break it. "No. No, I can't."

"Why not?" Harry was surprised that this comment had come from Murphy.

"Please Murph. You know." he said pleadingly.

"Yes, but it will only be a little bit. I'm sure it'll be alright." Murphy said.

Well, that was two that wanted him to commit incest, even just a minor thing (so they said). Two more to go until he was stuck. He was hoping on Michael with his religious thing to put a stop to it. Instead all he got was: "In some situations God provides answers we don't want. This is one of those times, Harry. I'm sure He will forgive you. He let you get into this situation in the first place, anyway." That last part was kind of sarcastic, but it hit anyway.

Surprisingly Marcone was the person who seemed the most against it, but even he said they should, although he also seemed hesitant it was the only way.

Harry closed his eyes. 'Great. Now I'm either stuck here until whatever goons got us decide to come finish us off, or I get to get to know Thomas more than I ever wanted to morally.'

He could sense his half-brother getting closer, the Hunger getting more, and finally gave in. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'After my gay act at Thomas' apartment this is the least karma could do.'

They started off with kissing. Harry kept his eyes closed most of the time, not wanting to go into a soulgaze. He was startled into opening his eyes when Thomas had swiped his tongue across his lips and he had gasped, accidentally providing access. After a few moments of languid kissing Thomas pulled back.

"I see that ridiculous shield of love is gone. That makes my job easier. Nothing to block my feeding." Thomas practically purred. He was in full-lust-vampire mode and Harry couldn't stop him even if he wanted to.

Thomas' eyes were pure white and he was glowing prettily. Harry was lost in his scent as he was pushed backwards to the floor again. Thomas straddled his hips and leaned down for another kiss. This time Harry was ready and waiting. Their lips met with a moan and their kisses immediately became more intense.

Harry didn't think he could get more aroused when Thomas broke away from the kiss and began nipping a trail down his neck. Somehow he had lost his shirt and Thomas took the opportunity to trace all the lines of his upper body with his tongue. Harry whimpered when Thomas stopped and gasped when he was being kissed again and there was a hand on the crotch of his pants. He moved his hips, grinding against the hand desperately.

Thomas removed his hands and moved so their hips were aligned. He suddenly ground down, surprising Harry who groaned with the contact and willingly returned it. They soon had a rhythm going and Harry knew he wasn't going to last. It had been far too long since his last sexual encounter and Thomas' vampire-ness wasn't helping at all. Suddenly, with a gasp and arch he was coming, and knew Thomas was too.

Harry was gasping as he returned to his not lust-induced senses. He felt his face heat up, blushing darkly as he realized he had just had amazing almost-sex with his vampire half-brother within hearing range of friends-slash-semi-allies. He also found that he didn't regret it as much as he thought he would. His breath evened out and he remembered their surroundings and the reason for their little tryst. He reached for his duster and rooted around a little to find a handkerchief. He unzipped his pants and cleaned up a little bit before re-zipping his pants and debating weather or not to offer it to Thomas.

The decision was made for him when Thomas grabbed the partly-soiled piece of fabric from him and cleaned himself up.

"Um, so, you boys are done in there, then?" Murphy said with a small cough. She hadn't thought just hearing it would affect her so much.

"Yep, sexual gratification complete. Escape now." Harry said, trying for sarcasm and failing spectacularly.

"I'm sure the Lord will forgive you when we are released and are able to destroy these heathens. " Michael said, sounding surprisingly mental-scar free.

"Well, let's get out of here then," Marcone didn't sound as if he had made it out quite unscathed.

"Yeah, Thomas, let's roll." Harry said, rolling his eyes and nodding his head toward the bars.

"Sure, whatever." Thomas said and easily bent the bars enough to get through, quickly doing the same to the other cells.

They safely made their way outside when Harry thought of something. "Why aren't any people/creatures/faeries/whatever the hell captured us coming to seek revenge?"

"That's a good question." Murphy said, cautiously looking around. "Come to think of it, what were we in there for anyway?"

"I don't know. Well, I guess whatever was there will either forget me, come after me again, or just let me be killed by other things." Harry said with a sigh.

They returned to Harry's apartment to gather normal everyday stuff and most of the people went on their way, except for Thomas.

"So," Thomas said once everybody had gone, "What did you think about us in there?"

Harry was taken by surprise. He had hoped they could just forget it and move on, but here was Thomas, wanting to know what he thought about it. He decided to be honest, "It was...nice." he said.

"That's specific." Thomas said, intentionally, Harry knew, sprawling himself out on the couch in a provocative manner.

"Well I'll put it this way: If you weren't my brother, of sorts, I would most likely do it again."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "That good, huh? Or you just haven't gotten any in too long?"

Harry rolled his eyes and instead of replying said, "Ah, there's my arrogant prick of a half-brother! I knew he was around here someplace!"

"Come on, be honest. Answer me." Thomas said.

Harry ground his teeth. If he didn't know better he'd have said he had been transferred to the Harry Potter universe and someone had spiked his coke with Veritserum. As it was he just said, "Yes, it was good. I'd do it again, and maybe more, in a heartbeat."

"But I'm your brother."

"Yes, you're my brother."

"Well," Thomas said, getting off the couch and walking sensuously to where Harry was standing frozen.

"I'll just have to make you forget that, won't I?"

-End-

So, that's it. Did you like it, hate it, read it? Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think..


End file.
